Café Meeting
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey gets a ticket to go to England for two months after one of his friends move there. He goes to the coffee shop where he encounters a handsome stranger. Every day of his time there he stops by the café to see him.


Arashi: This is a request fic though was suppose to be for Jou's birthday but didn't have enough time for it other then the original plot idea had for it didn't fit either. This may have a lemon but not sure yet.

Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter since belong with original owners.

Warnings- some language, past abuse, sexual tension

Pairing: Draco/Joey

Summary: Joey gets a ticket to go to England for two months after one of his friends move there. He goes to the coffee shop where he encounters a handsome stranger. Every day of his time there he stops by the café to see him.

* * *

Café Meeting

Walking in the cool crisp air in London, Joey keeps to himself glad that Ryou wanted him to visit. He did miss the gentle boy after he moved out of Domino a bit after graduation and is attending Oxford or something. The blond thought of the pale boy who is part of his group of friends. Did he miss his other half? He knows Malik is also in London but is in class right now with Ryou. He'll talk to the hikaris later on.

What should he do? Glancing to one side is a café slightly busy even though it's close to noon or so. The blond man's stomach growls soflty. Maybe he should get a small something till his friends get out. He pushes open the door liking the homey feel of the café immediately.

He orders a coffee along with a pastry remembering the one Ryou gave him before to try and he found it good. He sighs softly waiting a bit till the cashier told it would be a ten minute wait and will take his order to him. Joey nods finding a table near the back of the café. Only problem someone is sitting there and there are no other empty chairs.

The man gazes up to have piercing grey eyes getting the blond to be reminded of Mokuba for a few moments by the serious look with in their depths. The platinum blond hair shines like a halo under the soft light. Joey blink about to ask when the other's voice captures his attention.

"Would you like a seat?"

The hint of sarcastic tone to it got the blond to be reminded of a certain jerk he knows back home. His heart beat a bit faster as he snips back. "I would like that. Thanks."

The other man snorts drinking his coffee ignoring the new comer. Of all times to enter the muggle side but its better to be away from the ministry then staying there for lunch. His grey eyes closed in thought. There is something different about the man sitting across from him. He seems too different from all the muggles he met in London.

"What's your name?" the man heard softly.

"Draco. Yours?"

A small smile forms on the full lips. Draco watch the lips move discreetly wondering what sounds they can release.

"Joey."

Draco nod as a red head woman brings over a cup of coffee and a pastry for Joey. Even a look at the blond didn't seem to belong around here. He shrug decide to push whatever thought he had away. Damn his father for ruining the family's name. It's a good thing to have Potter vanquish that nut job of a dark wizard, Voldemort.

Joey glances at Draco seeing a small smile on the other's lips. Despite the ferret looking features, Draco did look handsome. A small voice whispers in his mind, 'More then Kaiba?' Joey chuckles at that thought knowing no one could beat Kaiba in looks though this guy could make some competition. The two men continue to sit in silence enjoying the company. A couple hours passed by as a sound of a chime is heard. Joey glance confuse not even realizing the time had already gone by.

Draco sighed pushing the chair back seeing he's going to have to get back to work. Oh the joys of being an auror at times. Maybe he should get a different position at the Ministry. An unspeakable sounds interesting and already been ask by Granger and Potter to join their team there. He barely glances at the blond to hear the soft voice speak.

"You got to go?"

"Yeah work and it's a pain in the arse." Draco reply shrugging though curious about the blond.

It's a first time in a long time did any one pipe his interest. Is there away he'll ever meet the blond again. He raises his hand watching with minor concern as Joey flinches automatically. That is curious. What happen to this man to fear a hand being raised? Is there something in his past?

Joey scolds himself for reacting like that. He asks quickly figuring to ignore the silent question in those grey eyes. He advert his eyes also standing up. "Do you think we can meet again?"

Draco blinks never knowing someone willing to spend time with him. He grins slightly before answering. "That be great if we did."

"Same time for tomorrow?" Joey ask shyly wonder more about this man before him. Draco nods bidding good-bye with a true smile upon his lips.

* * *

The second meeting seems less awkward the first time they met. Draco came up with a plan with each meeting they have there would take turns saying about themselves Joey liking the idea agreed to it. At first Malik and Ryou weren't sure what to believe when they see the blond after the meetings with this stranger.

Joey learn Draco comes from a rich family. Surprisingly he found the other man is actually humbler then he lets on and places an act of being something else. It remind him of his own time of growing up. The abuse he went through because of his father. Either men brought up their secrets about certain things child abuse and being a wizard. Despite all the meetings they had.

Draco on the other hand learn about all the friends the blond made in his life. Only thing he didn't hear is his past which is surprising the suspicion of child abuse came more apparent as their conversations turn to many things in life they find wrong or right. He doesn't care that Joey is a duelist that can't beat Kaiba. Rather a person who is misunderstood. Draco thrives on the fact Joey isn't judging him on his family or the small fact of being a wizard.

He smile rather enjoying all the meetings. People begin to notice a change in the platinum blonde. He smiles more often and seen to be staring into space. He is more open and less reserve then normal. A few being to suspect the Malfoy being in love.

* * *

-Couple months later-

There are times Draco found himself wishing to kiss Joey. To touch the silk hair that will feel smooth to his finger tips. The beautiful tan skin reminds him of honey on toast in the morning that he loves to eat. His heart seems to skip a couple of beats at times when ever the blond is near. Maybe he should just ask the blond on a date as friends or more.

Joey enter the café smiling sadly as he spots Draco at their usual table. This just happen to be his last week in London before he goes back home. It does suck. The possibility of leaving a crush in a foreign country then again Valon and Mai did warn him that would happen. There is also a choice he would have to chose, Draco or Seto. Both men seem to have his heart but which one deserves it more.

He sighs shaking his head not once noticing Draco standing up and touching his shoulder till he heard his voice. "Joey?"

"Drake…There is something I got to tell you." Joey starts softly.

Draco nods unsure what to do. His heart race in his chest. The pain forms leaving an aching sensation he never felt before with anyone. His voice unsteady, Draco breaths deeply asking, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving London in a couple of days."

"But…I thought you like it here," Draco whispers softly.

"I do but have things to deal with back home." Joey replies staring at the table.

"Is because of Kaiba?" Draco ask harshly hating the unknown man that seems to own the blond's heart.

Joey blush at the sound of possessiveness in the other man's voice. He shakes his head then continues, "You were right about me being abused as a child though was afraid of saying something."

Draco nods glad to have his suspicion confirm. He smirks at the blush as warmth flows through his veins. Should he tell his secret as well? He figure as well since it seems fair.

"I'm a wizard, Joey,"

"I know," Joey answers with a smile upon his lips.

Draco tilts his head at the blond rather confuse. He ask hollowly unable to bring any emotion in his voice. "How?"

Joey grins slightly, "I just happen to have a friend who is a wizard."

Draco just nod then grins slightly. He ask softly unsure of his feelings for the blond. "Can I kiss you?"

Joey smiles blushing darkly then brushes his lips against Draco. He felt the taller blonde return the kiss with vigor. A few people watch the new couple form before them while awwing. Joey pulls a way whispering, "How is this going to work?"

Draco smirks roguishly replying huskily, "We'll work something out other then the fact your ass is mine and no one else."

Joey smiles saying nothing figuring the future is best left as a mystery. He's glad to have met Draco those couple months ago. A café meeting either of them forgotten and cherished,

* * *

**Arashi: This actually a first time for this pairing. Felt like parts seem rushed but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^" Reviews and feed back is appreciated. Still have that feeling Draco is Ooc….*sighs*…**


End file.
